psyclefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Go back to Main Page ---- General Questions I need to talk to the developers! * Via E-mail: Write to the mailing list: psycle-devel AT lists.sourceforge.net - You can also contact with the developers using the e-mails listed here: http://sourceforge.net/project/memberlist.php?group_id=10384 DO NOT WRITE to those with "No Specific Role". They are Retired. Most probably, you want to talk to JosepMa/jaz, or johan_boule/bohan * Via IRC: Use an IRC client (like HydraIRC) to connect to the *EFnet* Network, and there, to the #psycle channel. - Another alternative is to use the Web based Interface Is it possible to import/load MOD/S3M/XM/IT files into Psycle? Latest 1.7.x alphas and all 1.8 versions include "Sampulse" and its importing routines. Those should allow to import them with ease. Warnings: Sampulse as a machine is unfinished. You might preffer to replace it by other native or VST plugins after importing the file. Also, note that Psycle has an important limitation: It does not have a volume column so all volume changes are converted to a volume command, making it impossible to have a volume set and a command at the same line. What is this 'dummy' machine? Dummy internal machine? It is mainly used to replace missing plugin machines when loading a .psy file. It can also be used to group machines, connecting them to it, and avoid a limitation that exists of max 12 machines connected to one. I have problems playing a song in winamp The winamp plugin hasn't been updated for long, and it lacks several changes that have been since then. We no longer recommend using it, until we release an up-to-date version. Samples And The Sampler Machine ---- I've loaded a sample but it doesn't make any sound. To play a sampled sound (.wav or .aiff only!) you need to add a sampler machine and connect it to the master or to an effect that goes to the master. You might want to check if other machines make sound, and check your audio settings. Can Psycle use OGG?/MP3? files as samples? Unfortunately not. This is a common question, because it would be good. Support for lossy compression (MP3?, etc) and lossless compression? (FLAC, etc) formats is on the TODO list. When I load a sample and enter a note, it's really fast and high-pitched... ...when it plays. I've tried everything from halving the bit rate of the sample to re-installing Psycle. What should I do about this? The way trackers change pitch of a sample is by speeding up or slowing down the rate at which the individual sample points are played back. The result is similar to playing a 33 1/3 RPM record at 45, or vice versa. This depends on the note you press, and for the Sampler, the "standard" note is C-4, not C-5 like with most other plugins. Also, you can adjust the base note to another value, via the Edit instruments screen (Edit button in the toolbar, or F10 key) ---- Psycle Usage ---- When Psycle loses focus, the music stops. Why? The "Exclusive" mode is selected in the Directsound Configuration. Go to the Configuration Menu -> Settings and select the Input/output tab, and press the configure button. There you will see the Exclusive option. Uncheck it. I've put my xxx VST plugin in the "plugins" dir and Psycle doesn't show it! Psycle uses a different paths for Native plugins and VST plugins. By default, Native Plugins go under "Plugins\" and VST's go under "Vst\". If you want to change it, go to Configure-Settings, select the "Directories" tab, and select your VST plugins' dir. Why doesn't/Can't/won't Psycle support buzz machines? Oskari Tammelin, the author of Buzz, declined us the right to develop a Buzz Plugins' Host for Psycle. Recently, some wrappers are being developed for other projects. Psycle is keeping an eye on those and in the future we could use one of those in Psycle. I can't enter notes into the Pattern Editor. Why not? This occurs when Edit Mode is Deactivated. The default key to switch Edit Mode on/off is the "Space" key. You can see if you are in Edit mode on the status bar, to the right. What is the Red Circle Button in the toolbar for? It allows you to enter Record Notes in realtime mode. To enter this mode Follow Song and Edit mode have to be activated so when you enable Record Notes in realtime, Follow Song and Edit mode are activated automatically if they were disabled. I have only 16 tracks in my psycle song, how do i get 64? Below the save icon (the diskette), there is a track number selector. Unfold the list of tracks number and select 64. What exactly does the Autostop All Machines button do? When enabled, if Psycle detects an effect that receives no sound input, it stops it, freeing CPU usage. This is beneficial in most cases, but plugins like delays, or those that have LFO's, or any other parameter that needs to run constantly, will behave unexpectedly. How do I change the pattern length? Right Click in the Pattern Window and then select "Pattern Properties". Is it possible to have different patterns with a different length? Yes it is. Just change the pattern properties for each pattern individually. See above: FAQ#How do I change the pattern length? How does the tweak_smooth command work? In the docs directory you will find a .txt-file with in-depth info about tweaking. Is it possible to let a tws command affect several rows (not only one)? Smooth tweaks between two tweak values can be achieved by entering the start and the end value, selecting via mouse the region and then select "Interpolate" from the context-menu. How do I stop a synth playing in a track / how do i create a NoteOff? Put the cursor in a track's first column, in the row where you want a synth to stop and press ctrl-1. This will put an "off" at that point, silencing the last machine that played a note in the track. To silence a specific machine in a track, put the cursor in a track's first column, in the row where you want a synth to stop, select the machine that you wish to stop from the drop-down list, and press the 1 key.